Handoffs between heterogeneous networks are possible using any of a number of proprietary or non-proprietary standards and/or protocols. In some instances, the network provider may command a mobile device to switch from one network to another. Once the mobile device switches to the new network, the mobile device can query the new network to obtain information regarding the new network. If the network can not meet certain service level requirements of the mobile device, the mobile device must switch to a new network—possibly the previously-connected network—that meets its service level requirements.